<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #54 : « Perfection » by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438979">Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #54 : « Perfection »</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every scar will build my throne [FR] [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And He Knows It, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Light crack, Of course Palpatine is perfect, “I'm Perfect &amp; I Know It”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Sidious est parfait, il le sait et il va jouer de cette perfection pour atteindre ses objectifs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every scar will build my throne [FR] [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #54 : « Perfection »</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880277">En attendant Noël... - Jour n°16 : Perfection &amp; Poison</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien">Isa_Faradien</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Date de première publication : 16 décembre 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Sidious était pleinement conscient de sa propre perfection. Elle était innée – peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui expliquaient la haine que son propre père avait toujours éprouvée pour lui ?... Mais maintenant que Cosinga Palpatine avait été sauvagement assassiné par son fils aîné, et que son corps était oublié à bord d'une navette spatiale égarée, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de lui demander quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Sidious était parfait en tant que Sith. Insidieux, d'apparence inoffensive, il était un caméléon dont la capacité d'adaptation lui permettait de retourner n'importe quelle situation – même la plus désespérée – à son avantage. Il avait certes beaucoup appris grâce à Darth Plagueis – la patience, le contrôle de ses émotions –, mais l'intelligence qui lui permettait d'analyser problèmes et contextes, était quant à elle naturelle. S'insinuer au Sénat Galactique, qui était l'un des derniers endroits où un Jedi chercherait un Sith, s'avérait également être une stratégie gagnante.</p><p>En dehors de tout cet éventail de talents et de compétences, en dehors de la véritable personnalité du Seigneur Sith, le personnage de Palpatine prenait forme, si souvent incarné qu'il était devenu une extension naturelle de Sidious, une seconde peau. Palpatine lui aussi frôlait la perfection, mais dans un tout autre registre : amical, attentionné, prodiguant des conseils avisés avec pédagogie, sa présence était souvent demandée. Son beau visage était une couverture privilégiée, le riche baryton de sa voix portait des messages politiques aux véritables intentions masquées.</p><p>Porté par tant de perfection, le Grand Plan ne pouvait qu'aboutir, et la galaxie en serait changée à jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>